warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Zweigkralle
Hi Cool das du auf meiner Seite gelandet bist^^ Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal im Chat :3 } Jo ich bin Zweigkralle. Ihr könnt mich nennen wir ihr wollt ;D Ich versuche öfters her zu kommen. Meine Hobbys: Reitteeen, Mit meinem Hund spazieren gehen ♥♥, Mit meinen Freunden abhängen ^-^ , zeichnen *-* und ich bin auch gerne im Wiki :33 Achja,... Soll ich eigentlich noch in den Chat kommen? xD Ja! Nein! Mir doch egal! Zwar ein bisschen unnötig und so aber seid bitte ehrlich :) Wen ich alles lieb habe :3 Alle die mich akzeptieren wie ich bin! <33333333 Ich hoffe du gehörst dazu, ''Spitznamenliste'' Zweich - Wildsturm (Wild) Zweig- Ganz viele xD Ast - Flammensonne (Sun) Twig - Aki-Chan86 (Aki) Welle- Smaragdbeere (Halm) Schlagstock - Staubflug (Staub) zweigili- Krähenstern (Krähe) Asti- Schneeschweif (Flocke) Soße/Schlagsahne- Spaßsonne (Pudding/Sis) Zwekra- Silberflug (Silber) Kralle- ''OMGitsTHEchamp (Chip) zweigy- Wirbelsturm (Wirbely) Anna/Sklavin/Twigy- Bernsteinnebel Zweigi- Paar mehr Leute :D Holz/Katze/Wolf- Viele Leute im CP WIki ._. :DD ''Wenn ihr einen neuen Spitzname für mich habt freue ich mich auch ^~^ '' ''Zitate Ich weiß leider nicht bei allen von Wem sie sind :c *>>Vielleicht werden mich immer alle hassen, vielleicht werde ich immer unbeliebt sein, schlecht sein, uncool, vielleicht wird mich nie jemand verstehen ABER ich werde immer ich sein!<< (Ich in Gedanken) *>>Ich habe dir oft genug gesagt, das ich Lügen nicht so sehr mag, also verstelle dich nicht vor mir, denn ich liebe es wie du bist!<< (Irgendein Lied, habe leider vergessen welches :c) *>>You only live once, but if you do it right , once is enough!<< (Ka...) *>>When I'm right, nobody remembers. When I'm wrong, nobody forgets...<< Charakter :3 L''ernt mich einfach kennen C: ''Dinge die ich 'nicht' mag - Ich hasse es wenn Leute Geheimnisse vor einer bestimmten Person haben, und alle anderen es wissen! - Leute die immer nur nach Streit suchen (Gibt es zum Glück nicht viele) '- Lügen! Wofür lügt man? Lügen hilft einen nicht weiter manchmal macht es nur nochmehr schmerz '(Auch mal für andere Personen die betroffen sind) - Das Thema "Familie" (fragt nicht) - Spinat... bäähh xD Meine beliebtesten Waca Katzen *Graustreif *Blaustern *Schneepelz *Tigerherz *Langschweif *Mausefell *Taubenpfote *Efeupfote *Häherfeder Meine Tiere / Tiere die ich mal hatte Jennifer3.jpg|Jana und Jenifer, ich werde euch nie vergessen :* Lilly-1.jpg|Lilly♥ Wenns nach mir ginge wärst du bei mir geblieben <3 21.10.2012 037.JPG|Wuschel <33 Dir gehts ja jetzt gut! :)) 21.10.2012 012.JPG|Erni <33 xDD Tja.. peggy und bodo.jpg meine Hass-katzen *Tiegerstern *Dunkelstreif *Braunschweif/stern *'Minka!!!!!!!!!!!' Bilder von euch für mich 319px-Brownie.png|Total schönes Bild von Dream!! Danke Hauskätzchen grau.png|Von Veilchen <33333 Voll schön danke ;) FürZweig°3°.png|Von Wasser <3 Bad cat D: Voll schön :33 17.png|Von Pudding, zum B-day *-* Danke für das schöne Bild! ♥ Zweig.png|Von Veili, zum B-Day :D Danke für das Super coole Bild! <3333 Für Zweig.png|Von Blatz, zum B-Day, Danke <333 Bilder von mir für Freunde :33 9.jpg|Das ist für Spaßsonne :) (Ist nicht gut geworden sry)|link=Benutzer:Spaßsonne 10.jpg|Für Dream <3 Für Wild.png|Für Wild :33 Für Klamotte ^~^.jpg|Für Klamotte :3 Freunde Ihr wollt eine Liste? Ok. hier Freunde 2.jpg Vor kurzem Stand hier noch ne Liste.. Die brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr, Meine Freunde wissen (hoffentlich o:) Das wir Freunde sind. ♥ *